Wonderland? Or Naruland?
by Alyce DreamEater
Summary: Alyce is the type of girl who believes in zombies, werewolves, vampires, ninjas(yes, ninjas), and fairies etc. So when she goes into a coma and her body is dragged into the Naruverse she wakes up to her worst NIGHTMARE!...JK! She's in Wonderland! OCXAkatsuki and OCXNarucharacters! M for language and slightly sexual scenes. Maybe gore.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Luna: This is a new story like I promised. This chapter is very short and it has nothing to do with Naruto or the Naruverse but we need it to move on with the story! This is just a prologue. Let me start off by explaining my character_ Alyce Black._ She is very reserved and doesn't like people touching her. She is very uncomfortable with the opposite gender and has never worn a dress in her life. She believes it makes her feel vulnerable and also naked to the world. She is used to death and believes everyone she knows is too happy and cheerful in the world(a little foreshadowing there!). And lastly. Orochimaru is out to get her but hasn't decided if he wants to kill her or kidnap her.**

**Alyce: You do realize you're giving away valuable information?**

**Luna:SHUT UP AND DO THE DISCLAIMER! I will not tolerate pwnage of my work. *silent sob***

**Alyce: Luna does not own any thing but me and the plot and any other OC.**

* * *

***PROLOGUE***

Pain. Searing hot pain. It burned as I ran through my house, that was now on fire. As I finally found myself in front of _their_ door to _their_ room.

My newest foster parents yet. I knew it was too late, but I opened the door anyway, to make sure my suspicions were confirmed.

As I look through the smoke and flames I saw them on the bed. Dead. Lying in their own blood with their throats slit. The blood like a velvet curtain surrounding their pale white skin. It looked like a horrific art. But it wasn't the first time. I stare for a second more, then turn around and walk down the staircase.

And then I hear it...

...The beeping. And it's getting faster. I run through the front door as fast as I can.

'Shit!' I think just before the house explodes. I'm just across the lawn, but the explosion makes my body soar a few feet and my lower spine hits something. Hard.

I then seep into the beautiful darkness of nothingness.

* * *

**A/N: Luna: I Know! It's Short! But that's what prologues are for, if not to confuse you in the beginning! ^^**

**Alyce: Please R&R! It's only her second story!**

**Luna: Congrats to me!**

**Alyce: Please just R&R.**


	2. Introductions

**A/N: Luna: HEY! It's ME! I'm back with a second Chapter! **

**Alyce: Technically it's the first chapter since the other one was just a prologue.**

**Luna: SSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHH! *Whispers loudly* THEY DON'T NEED TO KNOW THAT!**

**Alyce: *rolls eyes* Wha-**

**Luna: I FEEL A 'WHATEVER' COMING ON!**

**Alyce: -tever. **

**Luna: I KNEW IT! **

**Alyce: Yeah, yeah, yeah.**

**Luna: Readers! Just so you know I will be putting my two cents in often, so if you don't like it review and tell me so I can be more subtle about it!**

**Alyce: Yes. She means what she says. Don't be afraid to tell her.**

**Luna: Just as long as no one is being a b*tch about it, by being mean, I'm cool. ****Now please do the disclaimer! The only Disclaimer I will do since it counts for the whole Jashin Damned story!**

**Alyce: Lunaaklipce143 DOES NOT! (AND I MEAN DOES NOT) OWN NARUTO IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM.**

**Luna: IF I DID THE CHARACTERS WOULD LIVE IN CANDYLAND!**

**Alyce: What?**

**Luna: I SAID NOTHING! On with the story!**

* * *

Alyce is only her true self when talking to herself.

"Alyce Talking"

_Alyce Thinking_

_**Other Alyce in her head**_

**"Other Alyce Talking for Alyce" (A/N: we won't get to this part yet.)**

* * *

***Chapter One*****~Introductions~**

**-Alyce P.O.V.-**

My name is Alyce.

Alyce Black. I'm sixteen.

I have short black hair **(A/N: SEE STORY PIC UP TOP!)** with slanted full bangs that covers only my right eye. My irises **(A/N: Colored part of your eyes)** are lightning blue and my pupils are vertical slits. Like a cat. This gave me the nickname 'Koneko-chan'**(A/N: Koneko: Kitten)** when I was younger. Well guess what? This kitten has claws **(A/N: From one of my fave books "Night World" vol. 2) **and I intend to use them. The thing is, I actually am part cat. From my dad's side of course. My mom is completely, one hundred percent, human. Now my dad is only half Neko**(A/N: Neko: Cat)**. But the traits are full affect. I can only either be a house koneko, or my half-half form. Only one of the two. I'd rather be my half-half, I have more to work with, especially when defending myself. When I was younger I would get stuck between my half-half and my house koneko form. A lot. So I had to stay in a special room away from the outside world. No one is supposed to know about us except my mother, fathers, sister, and certain people from the foster home company.

Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. I have a younger sister.

No. She is not a Koneko as well.

...She's a buni. A white buni **(A/N: Buni: Japanese way of saying 'Bunny')**. I know, I know. 'How did THAT happen?' Simple. MY dad is a Black Neko. HER dad is a White Buni.

Same Mama. Different Daddy. My mom couldn't care less about the fact of them being part animal and all that shit. The thing was, she had a fetish for cute animals. When my dad found out she was pregnant with not only me but with another half-man-half-animal's baby girl, let's just say he is a very, VERY lazy koneko. F*cking too lazy to be pissed off. Though the Neko and the Buni became fast friends and took turns taking care of me and Madelyne **(A/N: Pronounced MAH-DEH-LYE-N)**. Yeah, her name is Madelyne.

Alyce and Madelyne Black.

She has long blonde hair **(A/N: White Blonde) **that reaches her mid-back. Her bangs are split down the middle and don't cover her eyes as they reach her chin **(A/N: Think of Ino but with bangs on both sides of her face instead of just one)**. But that was when we were together, when we were about to turn six. But then...

...all of our parents were murdered.

We don't know who did it. But they left a note of paper with a drawing on it. I don't know what it means, or who drew it, but I keep it to this day.

This is it's description:

_A black piece of paper with a hand drawn red pastel painted cloud with white outlining it. (The cloud I mean)_

I do know one thing.

I'm going to find them...

...and I'm going to kill them.

...

Now back to my sister and me! Sorry for getting off topic. I have ADD but I've trained myself to hide it so I can keep to my self more subtly. Anyway, I haven't seen her since I was adopted for the first time. And it wasn't the last.

But I remember our parting words.

_**~FLASH BACK!~**_

_"Big sister Alyce! Don't leave me!" She sobbed. _(Keep in mind we're only minutes apart)

_"I can never leave you if you look at the moon every night. Don't worry, when we are old enough we will find each other! And it won't cost a dime!" I told her smiling warmly. _(Our family is the kind to worry how much money something is since we didn't have a lot.)

_"Do you promise?" She asked with hope in her eyes._

_"I promise", I stuck out my pinky finger,"Forever and Always"_

_We wrapped our pinkies together._

_"Forever and Always" She repeated. We hugged and then we were torn apart by the adoption caretakers._

_**~FLASH BACK END!~**  
_

Now. Back to what I was saying WAY earlier before I got WAY off topic.

...Oh, yeah! I was describing myself! Talk about complete ADD. So, I'm **5"6'**. Shorter that what I'd like to be but it will have to do. My bra size is a** C34(A/N: I made this part up on a whim, the rest is my sizes. If you want to know I'm a B34 but I doubt you care. ^^)**. Double C's. My dress size at most is a** 2**. I fit size** 7** pants and size **Small** shirts. Normally my shoe size is **7** 1/2-** 8**. I have never worn a dress in my entire life and I NEVER will! **(A/N: Foreshadowing right here! Tee Hee!)**

Why am I telling you this? So you can buy new clothes, they keep getting burned.

...I'm just kidding! I'm just THAT bored. Well anyway my favorite colors are black and blue. I like all kinds of music, _**EXCEPT**_ country and **_most_** slow songs. Ugh. Too slow and annoying-

_WAIT!. SHHHHHH! Stay. Still._

**_..._**

**_..._**

_Nevermind._

_**WTF?**_

_Who is that?! _

_**Me. Your other you? Remember?**  
_

_Oh, yeah. I forgot to mention I have a second me._

_**Anyway, what was that?**  
_

_What was what?_

_**When you said**_** 'WAIT' _like that._**

_Oh, yeah. I thought I saw one of those damned mice. Those Molef*ckers!_

_**You are one, sad Koneko.**_

_SHUT UP!_

_**I can't, I'm you. So since you're talking, technically I am too.**  
_

_Whatever. Anyway, what was I saying?_

_**You hate country music.**  
_

_Ahhh, Yes. Annoying. But right now my fave band is _Falling In Reverse_. Fave song by them? _Raised by Wolves.

_**I love that song!**  
_

_Naw duh! You're me!_

_**I'm going to ignore you now.**  
_

_Whatever._

I like to wear either combat boots or knee high leather black boots. Between us three? The side of the outside part of the sole? That thick rubber part that's always getting scuffed? I layered it with tiny sharp blades so when I'm in trouble and just in case I didn't kick the person hard enough for them to double over, they get torn up as well. Tee Hee!

**_Don't ever '_Tee Hee!_' again. We were not meant for _Tee Hee_'s_**

_HA! I got you to speak! So much for ignoring me!_

_**...**  
_

_Well, screw you too!_

Well I better explain my story and what I'm doing right now.

* * *

**A/N: Luna: And THAT's the end of this chapter!**

**Alyce: Why are you mind fucking them?**

**Luna: I have absolutely, no idea, what you are talking about!**

**Alyce: Readers, she is a LIAR. Scroll down there is still more to this chapter.**

**Luna: NO! DON'T DO IT! _I BEG OF YOU!_ *drops down to the floor dramatically***

**Alyce: Get up you retard.**

**Luna:*whispers* I'm dead.**

**Alyce: Oh, do I see chocolate over there?**

**Luna: *Twitch***

**Alyce: Well since Luna-chan is dead I guess I'm going to have to eat it for her.**

**Luna:*Twitch Twitch***

**Alyce: Poor thing didn't even get a Hershy kiss before dying. How. Sad. *slightly crumples a random piece of paper.***

**Luna: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O! *Lunges at Alyce* **

**Alyce: *Dodges swiftly* **

**Luna: MY CHOCOLATE YOU BITCH!**

**Alyce: *Throws a Hershy bar at Luna* Now continue with the story.**

**Luna: *muttering* My precious...**

* * *

**_~Alyce P.O.V.~_  
**

Now for some odd reason, and believe me I've no clue why-

_**Oh, I believe you. I have no choice in the matter.**_

_Silence! I'll kill you!_

_**Can't. That would be a form of SUICIDE!**  
_

_If it would get you to stop criticizing me, it is worth it._

_**I'm not criticizing you. I'm just being "LOGICAL".**  
_

_WHAT. EVER._

Anyway, I don't know why but for some odd reason, every time I get new foster parents a week later they are "brutally" murdered. What's funny is that it's always supposed to be **their **attempt at either killing or kidnapping me.

**_How does she_ _know?_**

**They** leave a note.

In the mailbox.

Written in blood that isn't even the victim's.

The first time I found a note, I was six, I was checking the mail after coming home from a sleep over before I went inside.

How did I know it wasn't the foster parent's blood?

_**Women's intuition.**_

_Exactly._

_**And you know the difference between each person's blood by smell.**  
_

_That too. It's a gift and a curse. Seriously. Not getting into details._

Anyway, another funny thing. They only attack on weekends. Seriously. I could care less about my foster parents. They're ass-hats. So all I have to do is either go to the mall or the library during that time.

**_Tell them what you're doing right now._**

_Ahhh, yes. _

Right now is the 312th time they have tried to "**kill**" or "**capture**" me**(A/N: I actually calculated the weeks in a year and then multiplied it, so that is a legit-ish number for the attempts) **as my house is on fire. Again. This time I'm not going in. I learned that last year when there was a bomb inside.

_**Time to call the cavalry.**_

_Yep._

I dial 911 and Gale answers. Yep, we're on a first name basis.

"Hello, you've reached 911 wha-"

"Hey Gale. My house is on fire. Again.", I say emotionless.

"Seriously? How many times have you called this month, Huh? 5? 6?", Gale asks somberly.

"7. Thank you very much. My lucky number. So far anyway. Can you send someone down? I'm late for school." I said with a bored tone.

_Okay so maybe _**I** _set the fire on accident. But she doesn't need to know that. What she doesn't know won't hurt her._

"Sure, Hank and his crew will be right over.", she said sincerely, "Be safe. Be smart. And-"

"Don't let anyone see my cat ears and tail. I KNOW this already", I interrupted her as I walk across the school yard to get to the office. It was near the art building.

_I wonder if any vampires or werewolves go to our school? Or fairies!_

_**You always wonder that. What happened to you wondering if ninjas go to our school?**  
_

_Pssh! I _KNOW_ ninjas go to our school! They are just that badass! I just haven't-_

_**-Met any yet. I know! You say that every time.**_

I then remembered I was on the phone with Gale.

_I told you! ADD!_

"I don't see why everyone is so kind acting and worrisome! UGH!" I yelled as I hung up on her. This happens every time; I hated it when people were peppy with me and acted as if they cared when they didn't!

**_Because people being nice means__ 'friends'?_**Other Alyce asked me dryly.

_Because people being nice means they're lying!_

_**Suuuuure. Keep thinking that.**_

_You know what?_

_**What?**  
_

_Screw being late! I'm going to paint! _I thought as I headed towards the art building next to the front office instead.

**_I'm cool with that. I'd rather watch you paint then listen to a lecture._**

_You'd rather watch yourself paint? You're so conceited._

_ **...I'm not going to even acknowledge that with a response. **_

_Heh._

I looked at my surroundings outside the art building. The people by the windows weren't looking outside, and I don't hear anyone walking around outside or at all.

_All clear._

I quickly aimed for the open window of the art class I usually paint in, and jumped up and through it. It was on the second floor. I landed perfectly on my feet.

_Cats always land on their feet._

I fix my blue headband to make sure it still covered my cat ears.

_Lucky Madelyne doesn't have to deal with this problem unless she WANTS to show her bunny ears and tail. SHE actually has a choice. Just so you know, since my tail is full muscle, I hide it by wrapping it around my waist multiple times and making sure my shirt and my hoodie cover it. _

I walk over to my half-way-done painting and sit down on the metal stool in front of it. It was a painting of someone I had never met before. A boy my age. But only from his shoulders up.

I felt the urge again.

**_Let it go. Fall into the_ _artwork._**

The urge to paint and to complete the **Demonic** _Angel._

_**Let the paint take away your pain.**_

That's what I called him. Face as beautiful as the _Angels_ and eyes expressing all the emotions of a mischievous **Demon**.

**_Get our things._**

_It's time to paint._

I grabbed my pastels and paints and got to work. Once the brush touch the canvas, my hand moved on its own and the world blurred away. I make the exact shades of his hair when I saw him...saw him when?

I've never seen this boy.

**_At least not in real life._**

_Only in my dreams..._

I drift into my own world again filled with paints, music, and mystical creatures. I sigh in content.

_**...Hey!...Wait!...**_

_**STOP!**_

I stop abruptly, frozen in place.

_Nani, What is it?_

_**Someone's coming!...Holy FUCK! It's pitch black outside!**  
_

_NANDESUKA?!_ **(A/N: Japanese for WHAT?!)**

I looked up to see and she was right! I don't even know how I could see in this dark...I'm kidding. I'm a cat, of course I can see.

Since there was no art class today, or even art club, I didn't have anyone to tell me to go home. Nor did anyone know I was here since I was late, and now apparently absent for school.

_Shit! The Janitor is coming to check the classrooms!_

_**Wait! No! Someone is already in the room and it isn't the janitor! I think they've been here for a** **while!**_

I look around the room and sure enough, I spot another figure leaning against the wall behind me to the left next to the windows. I can't see their face. I look back at my painting and see it's almost done. The only thing missing is the color in his eyes. **(A/N: The painting will be described in the next chapter! Maybe.)**

_Even the background is colored! Damn I'm Badass!_

_**Now is NOT the time to be admiring your artwork!**  
_

_Oh, yeah. Man...Life sucks!_

"Who the hell are you?" I ask suspicious.

"Someone who's gonna get you out of this drag of a place." He replied.

How do I know it's a 'He'?

_One: Women's Intuition_

_Two: I'm not a f*cking idiot._

_Three: Listen to his voice and you will understand._

_**How can they listen when this is typed up to be READ. It's not recorded. **_

_STFU! BITCH!_ **(A/N: For those of you who don't know what 'STFU' means. It simply means: S_hut_ T_he_ F_*ck_ U_p_)**

_**Ha! If I'm a bitch so are you!**_

_How so?_

_**You're me!**_

I _mind_ deadpanned.

"What do you mean? Get out of the school?" I ask slightly confused.

"No. I mean out of this dream.", He said stepping forward a few steps, "Right now you're in a dreamscape, since your body is in a coma."

_Holy F*CK!_

_**That makes sense since I don't usually talk to you during school time or in public places, since you tend to speak aloud when talking to me sometimes. It explains A LOT.**_

_For YOU. I have no idea what the fuck is going on!_

_**And supposedly we're the same person. How sad. Why don't you ask him what's going on?**  
_

_I WILL!_

"If I'm in a coma how did it happen, and how are you here too?", I ask emotionless.

"Well aren't you just a ray of sunshine?", He said sarcastically.

"I try my hardest.", I reply with dry sarcasm.

"I'll explain to you how you got into a coma later, but right now you need to take this pill so you can wake up.", He said completely ignoring my second question while showing me a blue gel-like capsule.

"Sorry, I don't do drugs. It makes me spazzy." I tell him getting up from my stool and stretching my legs, which had fallen asleep.

"Dude, it's legit. Doctor's consent and all that.", he insisted.

My eyebrow twitched.

"It doesn't matter WHAT kind of drug it is! Made by doctors or sold by druggies! It makes me spazzy either way! So FUCK OFF!" I tried to walk to the door. And believe me when I say 'tried'.

**_Oh I believe you. I was there._**

_STFU!_

He was all of a sudden in front of me and grabbed my wrist. Reflexively I hissed at him.

Yes. I hissed. Fangs and all.

I tried to scratch him but he pulled both my wrists behind my back-

_**Keep in mind he's still in front of**_**_ her_.**

-and used his other hand to put the pill in my mouth while holding it shut, so I don't spit it out. I furiously blushed like mad, because to tell you the truth? I am NOT used to guy touching me or being near me in any shape or form. Let's just say, I'm not used to the opposite sex. And I will not hide the fact that I haven't had my first kiss yet. He finally came into the moonlight from the window and I saw-

-THE GUY OF MY DREAMS!

...

I'M JUST KIDDING! Pfft! No! I saw a guy with brown hair tied up in a high pony tail, with it spiked at the ends. He had a bored expression on his face and tiny hoop piercings on his ears.

I swallowed the pill involuntarily and everything started to fade. Just as I was about to black out I heard him say,

"Why are women always so troublesome?"

My other Alyce took over and murmured something along the lines of,

**"I resent that."**, and heard him smirk.

I then fell into the pit of darkness.

***OFFICIAL END OF CHAPTER** **ONE***

* * *

**A/N: Luna: NOW it's done!**

**Alyce: I thought it'd never end.**

**Luna: Shush! Anyway I didn't put too much detail into where she was in her Dreamscape, and what things looked like since she doesn't really pay attention to it. The reason she doesn't is because her body wanted to focus on healing her and she needed to be distracted from the pain. If she did pay attention she would have figured out right away that this is not the real world.**

**Alyce: Thanks for that revelation.**

**Luna: Please R&R! I want to know what you think!**

**Alyce: BTW, try too guess who the guy is. Who in all of the Naruto anime episodes is this? it should be Obvious.**

**Luna: Review if you do and review if you don't know!**


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE REQUEST!

_**Author's Note:**_

**Hey Guys! It's **Luna**! Now named **DreamEater**! I have to ask you guys if you can come up with a ridiculous childhood trauma involving oranges and a random "past" foster home of ****_Alyce_****! Because I need a reason for her to fear oranges and anything with the color orange!**

**IF ANYONE CAN HELP ME OR HAS A GREAT IDEA PLEASE INFORM ME BY REVIEWING OR PM ME!**

**It has to do with the next chapter and I NEED a flashback for her!**

**Thank you,**

_DreamEater_

_P.S. I HAVE MY FIRST POLL UP FOR THIS STORY! PLEASE VOTE!_


End file.
